1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel reactive dyestuff, and more particularly relates to a reactive dyestuff with alkylthio-s-triazine.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the period between the 1960's and early 1980's, the art of a reactive dyestuff with mono alkylthio-s-triazinyl reactive group was developed. The development was mainly focused on the art of a reactive dyestuff used thio/sulphur chemistry, which contains s-triazine or pyramine, as disclosed in British Patent No. GB 923068.
During 1986-1996, the research of a reactive dyestuff was continuously developed but limited to a certain scope of chromophore groups, as disclosed in European Patent No. EP 0264878 and Japanese Patent No. JP 10-001618. A reactive dyestuff taking monochloro triazine and vinylsulfone as the bifunctional reactive group is the mainstream in the present market of 60° C. warm dyeing. However, the activity of the two reactive groups is so different that it mainly uses vinylsulfonyl reactive group to fix the dyes on the cellulose fibers in the application of dyeing. On the contrary, the use of monochloro triazinyl reactive group is relatively low, since the monochloro triazine is a reactive group for 80° C. application. While replacing the monochloro triazine with monofluoro triazine, the activity thereof may be nearly equal to that of the vinylsulfonyl reactive group and the tinctorial yield of the dyestuff may be improved. However, the cost of trifluoro triazine is too high so that the economic benefits of the dyestuffs become low. The present invention provides an alkylthio group as a substituent for monochloro triazine, which makes the activity of the reactive group equal to that of the vinylsulfonyl reactive group and improves efficiently the utilization of the reactive group. Thereby, the dyestuff of the present invention presents properties of high fixation and excellent build up, and has greater economic benefits than that of the dyestuff containing monofluoro triazine. The novel reactive dyestuff of the present invention has improved properties, such as better reactivity, fixing capacity, build up, stable binding between fibers and dyestuffs, excellent wash fastness, light fastness and wet fastness.
In other words, the present invention provides a novel dyestuff with bifunctional reactive groups, comprising an alkylthio group substituent to improve the activity of monochloro triazine, which has higher reactive selectivity and economic benefits.